Hide N Seek
by SwedishPirate
Summary: Anna and Kristoff is playing a round of hide n seek. But, is something more gonna happened? Kristanna. WARNING: Extreme Fluff!


It was about a month after "The great thaw" as the people of Arendelle now called it. Elsa was now a beloved Queen and the kids from the village often came to visit her and asked her to build a snowman. And she would always answer yes. Currently it stood about 50 different snowmen in the royal garden. Elsa kept them from melting in the hot summer weather with a little flurry over every single one of them. Olaf visit and talked to them every day, even if they couldn't answer.

After he had become "Arendelles Official Ice Master and Deliverer" Kristoff (after Elsa insisted that it would made Anna happy) lived in the castle. He still got used to always have enough food, have a big bed and not only eat carrots. It was hard for him, but he did it for Anna. Because Anna was his everything. He loved everything about her. From her freckles, to her clumsiness, to her chocolate eating.

Since she gave him the sled, the mood between Anna and Kristoff had been a little awkward. They never spoke to each other, even though they lived in the same place. It wasn't until Elsa had gone away for 2 months to another country to discuss the trade.

Anna had felt lonely and she needed someone to talk to, and he was there for her. After just two weeks they had become close friends. But last week she had tried to kiss him. It was after a late dinner when they said "goodnight" to each other. He had panicked, said something about Sven and carrots, and then quickly left. Now, even though Kristoff didn't like his room, he now spent most of his time there. Reading. He hated reading, but if he meet Anna again... It wasn't so that he didn't like her. It was just... He thought that she deserved better. Better than an ice harvester who's best friend was a reindeer. Better than a guy that could barely afford food to himself. Better than him. But in the morning, two days after Anna had tried to kissed him, she knocked on the door.

-"Kristoff, I'm lonely. Please come out." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I can't be alone and I need you." It's was quiet "Do you wanna play Hide and seek?" She sang. "Please Kristoff is my favourite play." She sighed. "Elsa doesn't come home for several hours... I can't stand to be alone." The Ice harvester couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and pulled Anna in for a hug.

-"Of course I wanna play with you, Anna" He bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry, I'm so incredible sorry."

-"It's okay" She answered. When she pulled back she put her hands for her eyes and started counting down from 60.

-"Ehh... Anna?" Kristoff said. "What are you doing?"

-"I'm the seeker. You're the one that's gonna hide."

-"Ohh, right sorry" He said before running down the hallway to find a place to hide. He ended up hiding in a wardrobe. It wasn't many places he could hide, Anna on the other hand could basically hide everywhere. He didn't even know how long he had hide. 10 minutes? Maybe. He held his breath when he could hear Anna steps outside the door. Suddenly the door opened, the light dazzled him for a second before it disappeared. When his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness he noticed Anna standing just a few inches from him.

-"You're not gonna run away this time right?" She said with a smile.

-"Never feisty pants." He answered.

-"I guessed you've won. It took me like 10 minutes to find you."

-"So what's my price?" Kristoff said flirty.

-"This." Anna grabbed his short collar and pulled him down until his lips touch hers. Kristoff was petrified in a few seconds before slightly kissing her back. She carefully placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips. The kiss was sweet and soft. After a while Kristoff slowly drew his tongue over Anna's lower lip, asking for permission. She immediately answered him, by kissing him harder. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She started press him against the wall. Her fingers played with his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him. Kristoff shoved his tongue in her mouth and Anna gasped. He saw his chance. He turn around and pressed her against the wall. He lift her up so that her face has in the hight as his own. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed one of his hands behind her neck and pulled her face against his. She groaned in the kiss. Their lips worked frantically against each other's. His thumb slowly stroke her cheek. They sometimes pulled away from each other just to be able to breathe.

-"Kristoff." Anna said and pulled away. She closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against his.

-"Mmm?"

-"I love you" She opened her beautiful ocean blue eyes and viewed deeply in his chocolate brown.

-"I love you more, feisty pants." He said before starting kissing her again. The wardrobe door open, but they didn't care. They had each other. Forever. It wasn't until a cough came from the door they both looked up. Kristoff hastily put Anna down and backed away from her.

-"Sorry for interrupting. But I can hear you two from the hallway." Elsa said with I smile. "Mostly Anna groans." Anna face turned red, witch made it looked like her hold head was on fire. "Please be more quite, a don't want any rumours among the employees. I'll see you two for lunch in half an hour." Elsa said before closing the door.

-"Half an hour? How long have we been in here!?" Anna exclaimed. "I knocked on your door at like 9 o'clock!"

-"That's three hours." Kristoff said. "Three hours... Have we been kissing for three hours straight?"

-"Oh my god." Anna said. "I'm sorry."

-"For what?"

-"For wasting three hours of your time. You could have done something better than to kiss me..." She said and looked down on her shoes.

-"Anna." Kristoff said and took her hands. "There's nothing better in this world than to kiss you."

-"R-really?" She said and looked up.

-"Really." Anna uttered a cry of joy and jumped in his arms. She drowned his face with kisses. When she pulled back her arms still was around his neck.

-"I love you." Kristoff said, kissing her nose.

-"I love you more." Anna answer and kissed him.


End file.
